


Aurora Borealis

by pillows



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillows/pseuds/pillows





	Aurora Borealis

Unsterblicher Wanderer

Es schneite in der Nacht, als er starb. Schneeflocken tanzten vom in den Farben der untergehenden Sonne getränkten Himmel herab und brachten die tief schwarze Nacht mit sich.  
Stumm und schleichend bedeckten sie alles mit einem jeden Laut erstickenden Schleier aus kaltem Eis. Die großen Bäume des dichten Waldes seufzten auf und gaben unter dem Gewicht des Schnees allmählich nach. Herabhängende Zweige die noch vor kurzem grüne Blätter und Früchte getragen hatten ließen nun den funkelnden Schnee auf vorbeihuschende Tiere und Wanderer rieseln.  
Der Winter hielt Einzug in Mojthdar. Seine Herolde brachten die Dunkelheit und die Kälte mit sich und bliesen eisige Fanfahren, um die Ankunft ihres Königs anzukündigen. Die kalten Winde der Berge zogen wie Peitschen durch die Täler, die Vögel verstummten und Tiere zogen sich in ihre Höhlen zurück um Wärme bei ihren Artgenossen zu finden. Der Wald tat seinen letzten Atemzug und die Einsamkeit hielt Einzug in den Herzen der Menschen.  
Die Kälte schlich sich durch jede noch so kleine Ritze in die Häuser und erstickte den letzten Rest Lebendigkeit des kleinen Dorfes. In der Mitte des großen Platzes gefror das Wasser im Brunnen und die Feuer in der großen Halle erloschen. Kalte Asche wurde von einer Böe aufgewirbelt und über die verschneiten Wege getragen. Vereinzelte Fußspuren waren noch durch den Neuschnee erkennbar, doch er begrub sie bald unter sich und das Dorf lag dar wie tot.  
Zwischen den hohen Bergen des Nordens lag es schutzlos wie von einem Schleier des Schweigens erdrückt. An den kleinen Feuern in den Häusern drängten sich Familien zitternd enger zueinander in der Hoffnung, die Kälte so aus ihren Körpern zu verbannen und die Einsamkeit aus ihren Herzen zu verdrängen. Die Ältesten des Dorfes erzählten Legenden und längst vergessene Mythen über Götter und Helden um in den Seelen der Jungen lodernde Feuer zu entfachen und ihre Träume lebhaft aufblühen zu lassen.  
Geschichten über den Göttervater Odin, den mächtigen Thor und den von allem geliebten Balder malten bunte Bilder in die Luft und in die Geister, erfüllten die Menschen mit Freude und Hoffnung, spendeten Trost.  
Die Winterstarre der Bewohner hielt drei Wochen an. Drei Wochen in Dunkelheit ohne ein einziges Licht am Himmel. Die Wolken verdunkelten den Mond und verweigerten den Blick auf die Sterne. Die Herolde hatten ihre Opfer gefordert und eisige Böen fegten das Läuten der Totenglocke durch die kargen Straßen. Fern war das Weinen der Klagenden zu hören, die sich über die Betten ihrer Angehörigen beugten.  
Kerzenschein flutete die Zimmer und der Duft verbrannter Kräuter erfüllte die von Rauch durchtränkte Luft, als sich Geister herabsenkten und die Verstorbenen emporhoben. Willig streckten die Toten ihre Arme aus und ließen sich in die kalte Nachtluft hinaustragen.  
Himmelslichter begleiteten den Aufstieg der Seelen; flackerten über den pechschwarzen Horizont und tauchten die Nacht in magisches Leuchten. Grüne Feuer züngelten an den eisigen Bergspitzen und ihr Licht warf tanzende Schatten auf die Dächer der Häuser. Wie Motten zog es die Bewohner nach draußen zum hellen Schein und sie alle verfielen in bewunderndes Schweigen. Ahnenfeuer nannte man den bunten Schein am Horizont und während sie seine Schönheit bewunderten vergaßen sie sogar die Kälte.  
Verborgen vor aller Augen schlich sich ein Schatten aus dem Dorf in den dichten Winterwald. Seine Fußspuren hinterließen keine Spuren im leichten Neuschnee, ebenso wenig die Tränen die seine Wangen hinunterflossen. Keine Dunstwölkchen kamen über die blassen Lippen und die Bäume rührten sich nicht, als er bei seinem unsicheren Lauf gegen sie stieß. Der Mann war barfuß und für seine eisige Umgebung nur spärlich bekleidet. Kein Mantel bedeckte seine zitternden Schultern doch seine Stirn zierte ein mit Blut gezeichneter Pfeil.  
Immer tiefer rannte er in den Wald hinein bis weit über die Grenzen seiner Erschöpfung hinaus, bis er schließlich vor einer riesigen Fichte kollabierte. Als er zusammensackte wirbelte er nur etwas Schnee auf. Seine Hände gruben sich in den kühlen weißen Schleier doch war es, als würde er in nichts greifen. Das einzige was er spürte war die Kälte. Dumpf hallte sie seinem Körper wieder, bis sie jedes kleine Glied erfüllte.  
Tot sollte er sein. Das hatten ihm die Geister gesagt, die ihn mit sich nehmen wollten. Die Erinnerung daran ließ den Mann frösteln und er zog seine Knie enger an seinen Körper. Es konnte nicht stimmen. Nicht er. Nicht jetzt. Er hatte noch nicht einmal 25 Sommer gesehen. Er konnte nicht jetzt schon sterben. Wenn er lang genug hier ausharrte bis die Bluthunde des Todes verschwunden waren konnte er zu seinem Körper zurückkehren und wieder eins werden mit dem Leben. Er musste nur lang genug hier draußen ausharren.  
Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch als er wieder erwachte glich der Himmel einer tief blauen Decke. Die Himmelsfeuer waren erloschen und hatten die Wolken mit sich genommen. Vereinzelt leuchteten Sterne am Himmel und erschöpft rieb er sich die Augen, während er den Horizont bewunderte. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben war er an die Fichte gelehnt eingeschlafen. Sein Schlaf war unruhig und wenig erholsam gewesen. Seltsame Bilder waren vor seinen geschlossenen Augen umhergehuscht und hatten seine Träume mit Angst erfüllt.  
Als er so die Sterne betrachtete und wieder zu sich kam trug der Wind ein Geräusch an sein Ohr. Eine Laterne, die sich sanft quietschend hin und her bewegte wurde von Schritten im Schnee begleitet. Der Mann blieb reglos im Schatten des Baumes sitzen, in der Hoffnung der Wanderer würde einen anderen Weg begehen, doch das Geräusch näherte sich ihm weiterhin. Er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Man hörte den Schnee unter Stiefeln nachgeben, also konnte es keiner der Geister sein, die ihn ins Reich der Götter bringen wollten. Andere Menschen nahmen keine Notiz von ihm also sollte dieser ebenso keine Bedrohung für ihn darstellen. Trotzdem überlief ihn ein kalter Schauer.  
Allmählich durchbrach der gelbliche Schein einer mit dem Wind tanzenden Kerze die Dunkelheit. Gemeinsam mit den Schritten verstummten auch die Winde, die noch kurz zuvor durch den Wald gefegt waren und Stille breitete sich aus.  
„Oh. Ich hätte dich nicht hier erwartet, Björn“  
Die Stimme des Neuankömmlings hallte wie das leise Spiel einer Harfe über die Lichtung. Sein Name. Warum kannte dieser Jemand seinen Namen? Warum konnte er ihn sehen? Er war doch tot. Nichts weiter als eine Seele. Langsam und vorsichtig drehte er sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war.  
Am Rande der Lichtung stand ein Mann. An dem mit Schnee bedeckten Stab in seiner Hand hing eine alt wirkende Laterne, deren Schein seine Gesichtszüge in goldenes Licht tauchten. Es schien, als verneigte sich der Wald vor dem Neuankömmling, denn die sonst so störrischen Bäume waren beiseite gewichen und hatten dem Wanderer den Weg geebnet. Bunte Strähnen in den Farben der Himmelsfeuer zierten die Spitzen seiner schneeweißen Haare, die ihm von den Winden verweht in den Augen lagen. Helle Lichter umflirrten seine Gestalt als er einige behutsame Schritte auf Björn zuging.  
Je näher er kam, desto mehr wurde seine Figur von den Sternen beleuchtet. Weißes Fell lag um seine Schultern geschlungen und ein nachtblauer Umhang bedeckte den Boden hinter ihm. Sein ebenso blaues Gewand war am Kragen mit silbernen Mustern bestickt und wurde von einem ledernen Gürtel gehalten. Säckchen, deren Inhalt bei jeder seiner Bewegungen leise klimperte hingen von diesem Gürtel herab und in dem Fell um seine Schultern funkelten zwei Broschen im Kerzenschein. Der Saum seines Gewandes funkelte, als hätte man Sterne darin eingewebt und es umgab sie ein Grüner Schimmer. Blinde Augen blickten zu Björn hinab und ein sanftes Lächeln spielte mit seinen Mundwinkeln, als er dem Verstorbenen eine blasse Hand entgegenstreckte. „Du musst keine Angst haben.“  
Björn konnte nicht anders als die Gestalt vor ihm mit großen Augen anzustarren. Legenden hatte er gehört über den Wanderer der vor ihm stand. Mythen, die ihm die Ältesten des Dorfes immer wieder erzählt hatten. Der unsterbliche Wanderer hatten sie ihn genannt. Auf ewig begleitet von der Dunkelheit streifte er durch die Wälder, um trauernde Seelen nach Hause zu geleiten. Umgeben von Licht brachte er wieder Hoffnung in ihre Herzen und erfüllte sie mit Wärme. Viele beschrieben ihn als den wunderschönsten Tod, der einer Seele begegnen konnte.  
Runen zierten seine makellose Haut und kleine Wölkchen bildeten sich vor seinen Lippen. Zögerlich bewegte sich Björns Hand in die des Wanderers. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Augen des Anderen abwenden. Magisch wurde er von der Wärme angezogen und erhob sich. Der Duft von Kaminfeuer umgab die beiden und das Lächeln auf den Lippen des weißhaarigen wurde unmerklich größer.  
Himmelsfeuer begannen urplötzlich wieder in der Nacht zu lodern. Größer und bunter als die zuvor. Der Schnee reflektierte grün und violett und tauchte den Wald in kristallines Leuchten. Die Reisenden sprachen nicht miteinander als der Wald vor ihnen zurückwich. Jeder Schritt brachte sie weiter weg von den Lebenden, hin zum Reich der Toten.  
Sie liefen bis sie den Wald weit hinter sich gelassen hatten und sich die Berge schon vor ihnen abzeichneten. Wolken hingen tief um die verschneiten Berggipfel, die sich dunkel gegen den hell erleuchteten Horizont abhoben. Für einen Moment verharrten sie und beobachteten die tanzenden Lichter.  
„Es wird Zeit“  
Die Laterne ächzte leise als sich der Wanderer zu Björn umdrehte. Björn nahm die Stimme nicht wahr. Zu gebannt war er von den tanzenden Farben. Sie spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder und ließen ihn langsam ermüden. Kurz bevor er seine Augen für immer schloss spürte er kalte Lippen, die sich sanft auf seine legten. Sein letzter Atemzug blies weich über das Gesicht des anderen und brachte Sekunden der Wärme auf seine schneegleiche Haut.  
Die Seele vor ihm begann zu leuchten und zerfloss in gleisendem Licht, bis nur noch ein sanftes Leuchten zurückblieb. Seufzend beugte er sich hinab und hob das glimmende Licht empor. Wortlos öffnete er seine Laterne und warf den letzten Rest der von Björn übriggeblieben war in die Flammen.  
„Gehen wir. Ich bin müde“  
Er steckte sich und gähnte leicht. Eine in weiß gekleidete Gestalt trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor.  
„Du bist herzlos geworden. König des Nordens“  
Mit einer leicht erhobenen Augenbraue musterte der Wanderer die Gestalt. Er gab dem kleineren die Laterne und bedeutete ihm voraus zu gehen.  
„Rune hat nach dir geschickt“  
Ein genervtes Seufzen kam über seine Lippen „Wieso denn jetzt schon wieder?“  
Seine Antwort war ein Achselzucken. Stattdessen überreichte man ihm ein Stück vergilbtes Papier  
>> Komm nach Hause, Njàll <<


End file.
